


Keith's Christmas

by Skiewrites



Series: Christmas 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Gen, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Xmas 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: What Christmas was like for Keith on the Castle-ship.(Hint: He's the one left to explain)





	Keith's Christmas

Keith doesn’t celebrate Christmas.

Between all of the foster carers with the different religions and beliefs and well as he time spent in the children’s homes, he never spent two Decembers in the same place, except for when he lived with his father, who seemed to be more concerned about other things rather than his son. He has never done the same thing twice at this festive time of the year, and as such, when Pidge mentions that Christmas was coming up on Earth one breakfast before disappearing, everyone but him moves into a depressive slump that they all try to fix in their own ways.

Pidge hides in her room, trying harder than ever to find her family, with the only way that Keith even knew that she was still alive was the fact that he stopped her in the kitchen helping herself to space goo late at night when he had finished his evening training.

Hunk had spent about a week out of the kitchen, avoiding anything to do with cooking much to Coran’s surprise and delight. But, after that, the kitchen became his domain as he spent the next couple of day leading up to what they all agreed was going to be Christmas experimenting with anything and everything that the Castle-ship held to make sure everything was perfect.

At first, Shiro spent his time seemingly cleaning the entire castle after Pidge’s announcement, much to the surprise of the others, until, that is, when one morning about 3 days before the date confirmed to be Christmas, they, they being everyone but Pidge, still locked in her room, and Shiro, walked into what was dubbed by Lance as the ‘Rec Room’ with stunned faces, a smug Shiro, Christmas decorations that were clearly hand-made, a Katlenecker with some homemade antlers and a Christmas tree.

Well, as much of a Christmas tree you could get in space.

After the decorations went up, badly wrapped presents slowly began to pile up, and Lance began to loudly sing Christmas songs off-key with half the lyrics missing, filling up a silence that Keith didn’t know existed.

“I don’t get it? What is this ‘Christmas’?” Keith looked up from his plate of goo to look at Allura at the other end of the table.

“It’s a holiday that some humans celebrate. there are lots of ways that people celebrate it as everyone has their own traditions, but the main thing that happens is gift giving.” Keith answered monotonously, taking in another bite of the bland food, watching Allura’s face as it lit up with understanding.

“So the way that Lance may celebrate it would be different from how Hunk or maybe Shiro may celebrate it?” She asked.

“Basically.” He replied as he looked back down and began to mix his food, as if it would fix the flavouring it had.

“How do you celebrate Christmas Keith?” Keith looked up and blinked at the Altean, the innocence making her seem younger than Keith was used seeing from the Princess.

War was such an awful thing.

“I don’t. Well, not really. Last time I properly celebrated Christmas was about two years before I met Shiro, as that was the last time I was placed with a Christian family, not that they liked me that much to make the time of year that special for me anyway” Keith said off-handily, missing the flash of concern that overcame Allura’s face.

“Oh, well, what kind of gifts are given then, during Christmas that is?” Allura stuttered.

“All sorts really. Children are told to make lists for their parents and older people often give hints as to what they want to friends and family.”

“So, what you like for Christmas, Keith?” Keith paused for a moment, thinking about what Allura had just asked. What does he want for Christmas?

What does he want full stop?

“I don’t know.”

(On the day that the Castle-ship occupants named Christmas, Keith was woken up by a nightmare of… something. He couldn’t remember. five minutes later, Lance barges into his room, so he was glad that he decided that he didn’t try and go back to sleep.)

(On the day that the Castle-ship occupants named Christmas, Keith begins arguing with Lance about the importance of Christmas, because he accidently let slip that he hadn’t celebrated the holiday in over four years. The others don’t seem to mind their bickering.)

(On the day that the Castle-ship occupants named Christmas, Keith enjoys the food Hunk cooks, smiles at Shiro’s enthusiasm, laughs at the Alien’s confusion over the concept of Santa, thanks Lance for the knife holder and wonders how nobody is crying since their eyes are screaming hurt.)

(On the day that the Castle-ship occupants named Christmas, Keith realises that all he wants for Christmas was something he could call a family, and he gets what he wants.) 

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of sleeping, I shall be trying to get over my writer's block by writing some Christmas fic and attempting to get started on my Secret Santa. Got any christmasy requests then please put them in the comments on on my tumblr [here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skiewrites)


End file.
